


為車而車2

by goldfish1028



Category: NINE'S
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfish1028/pseuds/goldfish1028





	為車而車2

*為開車而開車part  
*一個不負責任的文  
*今天是又酥又慾深得我心的蘇三省

妳將蘇三省額頭上的傷消毒，邊擦邊抱怨:「你說你，沒事幹嘛和陳深打架?」一抬眼便看見蘇三省直勾勾的盯著妳看，他尷尬的躲避妳的視線，解釋說:「我...我看見...看見陳深他...他摟著...摟著其他女人...」  
妳深深的嘆了一口氣，又來了，蘇三省又是為了李小男，才去揍陳深的，因為李小男喜歡陳深。

妳放下消毒水，拿起藥水，用棉花棒沾了幾下，蘇三省問:「妳...妳不生氣嗎？」妳抬頭問:「我為什麼要生氣?」蘇三省心想，因為妳是陳深的未婚妻阿。

妳拿著棉花棒替他上藥，邊上藥邊說:「他阿，跟誰在一起都不關我的事。還有阿，你以後不要再跟別人打架了，這張臉這麼好看，要是劃花了就...」話還沒說完，蘇三省就低頭吻了妳一口。

事後，他發覺自己做出了逾矩的舉動，他慌張的站起身說:「對...對...對不起...我...我...」我情不自禁，後面的話被他吞了下去。

妳尷尬的起身，說:「我回去看看陳深傷的嚴不嚴重。」  
又是陳深，蘇三省心想，他拉住妳的手，逼迫妳與他面對面，語氣冷了幾分，說:「陳深他有小男照顧著，用不著妳回去關心他。」看來他在吃陳深與小男的醋，妳心想。

蘇三省低下頭深深的吻了妳，妳有些措手不及，妳推開他，說:「蘇隊長，請自重，陳深他還在等我，我先回家了。」

蘇三省有些惱怒，他用力的拽著妳，說:「怎麼了?害怕了?也許陳深現在在家跟小男也正做著這種事呢。」妳心想，所以他想利用妳報復陳深是嗎？

妳掙扎著，說:「蘇隊長...你弄疼我了...蘇三省...你放手...」妳掙脫了他的手，反而更加的惹怒他，他拉著妳想要吻妳，而妳則是給了他一巴掌。

蘇三省愣住了，而妳也愣住了，他比妳早一步回過神，將妳壓在床上，撕扯妳的衣服，妳頑強的抵抗，他在妳身上啃咬著，扯下領帶將妳的雙手綁在床頭，褪去妳身下的衣物，手指探入妳無人進去過的禁區，乾澀緊緻的地方無人開拓，只一節就讓妳感覺到疼痛，妳流著淚，懇求著蘇三省說:「痛...蘇三省...你弄痛我了...」

他看著妳，吻去妳眼角的淚，對妳說:「別哭阿，怎麼哭了呢？」妳流著淚說:「三省...求你了...別這樣。」  
他笑著說:「陳深是不是也曾這樣對妳?」  
妳搖搖頭，說:「放過我吧...」  
他加重手指的力道，往更深的地方探去，說:「都這樣了，還要我放過妳?妳只能是我蘇三省的人。」  
妳說:「若是小男知道了，她會怎麼看你?」  
他說:「我不管她怎麼看我，我只知道，我現在要妳做我蘇三省的人。」  
他又加入了第二跟手指，妳痛的喊著他的名字:「三省......」

妳的叫聲對蘇三省來說無疑是種誘惑，此刻他的下身漲的難受，他靠在妳耳邊啞著嗓子說:「三省在呢。」

妳此刻痛的急需蘇三省的安慰，可偏偏他又這麼粗暴，妳想要是換成李小男，蘇三省一定對她很溫柔吧，反正已經到這個地步了，妳也沒有回頭路了，於是妳仰起頭，親吻著蘇三省的側臉，他有些驚喜，側過頭與妳接吻，妳回吻他，他內心有些激動的看著妳，妳問:「如果換成李小男...你是不是就會對她很溫柔...?」妳...妳在吃醋?蘇三省心裡很是歡喜。

他抽出手指，輕輕的吻了妳，說:「我不會對她這樣的，我只跟妳，做這種事。」  
妳心裡有些悸動，他說這話是什麼意思?他的意思是，他不喜歡李小男嗎？  
妳還在想著這個問題，肩上突然感到有些疼痛，是蘇三省咬了妳一口，他溫柔的說:「別分心。」

妳感到他落在妳身上的吻溫柔了幾分，手指在妳腰側摩挲著，他吻著妳的耳根，問：「陳深吻過妳這兒嗎？」妳搖搖頭，他又落下了一個吻在妳鎖骨上，問:「這兒呢？」妳又搖搖頭，他吻至妳的胸前問:「這裡呢？」  
妳羞澀的說:「是你的...都是你的...」他滿意的含上妳胸前的乳珠啃咬著，解開身下的束縛，將分身往穴口輕輕的推送著，有點疼，還是太緊了，蘇三省忍著慾望，一點一點的慢慢進入，就怕弄痛妳。

妳吃疼的咬著下唇，他吻著妳的側臉，說:「乖，別咬自己，要是疼的話就咬我。」然後安慰著妳，吻上妳的唇，妳想抱著他，與他纏綿，可手上的束縛讓妳無法動彈，蘇三省意識到這點，為妳解開領帶，妳馬上就纏上他的肩，與他深吻著，他一邊吻著妳，一邊頂著妳的花穴，到底還是第一次，他還是控制不住力道，此刻妳覺得蘇三省就如同一頭猛獸想將妳生吃下腹。

"阿..."頂到某個點時妳突然溢出一聲呻吟，下腹的疼痛感與酥麻感並肩而至，妳感受到穴口有液體流出，有點癢。

蘇三省感受到妳身下的變化後，更加的肆無忌憚的頂弄著，他此刻被慾望蒙蔽了雙眼，化身為一頭餓狼，快速用力的抽插著，妳溫潤緊緻的花穴承受不住他的侵略，只能緊縮著想把他的分身排出，不料卻將他夾得更緊，蘇三省覺得妳一定是妖精的化身，才會舒服的讓他欲仙欲死，他多想就這樣死在妳身下。

他的速度及力道讓妳又痛又爽，彷彿下一秒就會死去，妳只能緊緊的抱著他跟著他的節奏擺動著，下身的疼痛感讓妳保持清醒，提醒著妳現在妳身上的人是蘇三省，此刻妳最愛的蘇三省正在用他的方式佔有妳，疼愛妳。

疼痛與快感同時襲來，讓花穴同時想排出與留住這根巨物，它不斷緊縮著，終於，蘇三省悶哼一聲，妳感到身下一熱，蘇三省靠在妳懷中輕輕的吻著妳身上的汗水，緩緩的抽動著，再將分身抽出，帶出了許多白濁。  
妳被折騰的筋疲力盡，無力的躺在他身下，任由著他親吻，他靠在妳耳邊吻著妳，輕聲的說:「我愛妳...」


End file.
